Saloon Remastered
"The return of the western town brings new threats and hidden secrets, can you find them all?" - Saloon Remastered description. Saloon Remastered is the seventh map of the Reapers Map Pack mod and the fifteenth map released by F3ARxReaper666, redesigned by NGcaudle. It's a remaster of his 2015 custom map, Saloon and it expands a lot from its original counterpart. In this map, the Origins Dig Sites, Buried's custom wall weapons system, Shangri-La Geysers and many of the custom perks in previous maps have returned. Meanwhile, four new elemental weapons are introduced in Saloon Remastered with each having their own quest along with a new custom perk called Miracle Hands Mocha. It has a main easter egg with a boss fight continuing on from where Minecraft Village Remastered left off. The release of the map adds new GobbleGums and a feature called Variants to the mod. Wall Weapons * M14 (500 points, Spawn area) * CZ75 (1000 points, Spawn area) * Thompson (1200 points, General Store) * M1897 Trench Gun (1500 points, Church) * L115 (1500 points, in front of the Church) Box Weapons Assault Rifles * M14 * AUG * Ak47 * Commando * FFAR * ACR * Scar-H * SMR * STG-44 * M1 Garand * Peacekeeper Mark 2 Submachine Guns * AK74u * UMP45 * PPSh-41 * HG 40 * Thompson * Skorpion EVO Shotguns * M1897 Trench Gun * AA-12 * SPAS-12 * USAS-12 Sniper Rifles * L115 * PSG1 * KSR-29 Light Machine Guns * Dingo * MG42 * RPK * FG42 Explosives * RPG * China Lake Pistols * CZ75 * RK5 * Mauler Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Ray Gun Mark 2 * Monkey Bombs * Rayzorback-118 Perks * Juggernog (2500 points, Bar in the Saloon) * Speed Cola (3000 points, General Store) * Double Tap 2.0 (2000 points, Underground) * Quick Revive (500 points (Solo) / 1500 points (Co-op), Bottom Floor of the Saloon) * Stamin' Up (2000 points, Cabin) * Deadshot Daiquiri (1500 points, Sheriff's Office) * Mule Kick (4000 points, Outside the Saloon in between the Church and the Underground) * Electric Cherry (2000 points, General Store) * Vulture Aid (3000 points, Church) * PhD Flopper (2000 points, Underground) * Dam-a-Nade (3000 points, Livery) * Repairman Rum (1500 points, Top Floor of the Saloon) * Cashback Cocktail (3000 points, in front of the General Store beside the Barber Shop) * Blade-O-Rade (3000 points, Bank) * Nuke-a-Cola (2500 points, Outside the Saloon) * Ammer Bull (Solo) / Tombstone Soda (Co-op) (2000 points, Outside the Saloon beside the Sheriff's Office) * Blood Bullets (3000 points, at the back of the Livery) * Miracle Hands Mocha (2500 points, Outside the Saloon) * Pack-a-Box (3000 points, 2nd Door when walking up the stairs to the Top Floor of the Saloon) * Point Crusher (4000 points, Underground) * Candolier (3500 points, Church) * Guardian Angel Ale (4000 points, 1st Door when walking up the stairs to the Top Floor of the Saloon) * Banana Colada (3000 points, Bathroom #2 in the Saloon) * No Bear Brew (3000 points, Bathroom #1 in the Saloon) * Ecstatic Elixir (2500 points, to the right of the Underground) * Laser Pint (1500 points, 3rd Door when walking up the stairs to the Top Floor of the Saloon) * Downers Delight (2000 points, Bottom Floor of the Saloon) * Magnet Margarita (2500 points, Church) * Inciner-Brandy (3000 points, between the Cabin and the General Store) * Nitrogen Cooled (2500 points, on the ledge at the Top Floor of the Saloon) Locations Power Switch * 2nd Door when walking up the stairs to the Top Floor of the Saloon Mystery Box * At the Bar of the Saloon near Juggernog *On the Top Floor of the Saloon *At the Livery *At the top of the Cabin near Stamin' Up *At the Barber Shop *In the Underground Der Wunderfizz * Between the Bank and Church * At the back of the Livery * Near the Shangri-La geyser in the Underground to the right Weapon Chalks * Outside the Saloon at the Entrance to it * At the General Store * At Pack-a-Punch * At the Bank * Between the Livery and the Cabin Question Marks where Weapon Chalks can be drawn * In the Sheriff's Office * Between the Cabin and the General Store * Underground between PhD Flopper and the Shangri-La geyser * Underground between Ecstatic Elixir and the Shangri-La geyser * At the top of the Cabin Shovels * To the side of the Cabin with the Stairs * At the Barber Shop * Beside the barrel outside the Bank * Beside Nuke-a-Cola